Winter Heart
by El enviado del origen
Summary: una joven yegua encuentra un regalo muy especial el día de décimo séptimo cumple años, que la llevara a una gran aventura.


**Hello, everypony.**

**aquí**** su amigo El enviado del origen con otro fanfic, el cual espero que sea de su agrada.**

**quiero darles las gracias a mis queridos lectores y desearles un feliz año 2014.**

**y antes de empezar quiero también darle las gracias a mi gran amigo random389 ya que sin su ayuda este fic no seria posible.**

**y ahora sin nada mas que decir vayamos a la que nos reúne el día de hoy, que es la historia y ya nos leeremos mas a bajo.**

* * *

**capitulo 1: - Winter Heart  
**

_Era un día hermoso en un pequeño pueblo al norte de equestria,el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y las aves cantaban con alegría, el centro del pueblo de Snowville se encontraba lleno de ponys, que realizan sus actividades diarias, a pesar del intenso frío que se sentía debido a que el pueblo está asentado junto una enorme montaña de nombre silver mountain._

_En esa hermosa mañana en el que el centro del pueblo se encontraba lleno de ponys que paseaban por el centro de la ciudad, mientras disfrutaban del nuevo día que les había regalado la princesa celestia._

_Pero por ahora nos alejaremos del centro del pequeño y pacifico pueblo ya que nuestra historia nos lleva a una modesta casa a las afueras del pueblo, en esa casa una madre se acercó a despertar a su primogénita, para que ambas comenzaran con sus labores de ese día._

_- Aqua despierta mi pequeña Cumpleañera es hora de que salgas hacia el colegio._

_- ummm cinco minutos mami – respondió la joven yegua a su madre mientras se volvía a tapar con sus sabanas._

_- Aqua debes levantarte o llegaras tarde al colegio._

_- Pero mami yo tengo mucho sueño aun…no seas mala solo déjame dormir cinco minutos – replico la pony ante las palabras de su madre._

_- Que cinco minutos ni que ocho cuartos despierta de una vez…ya no eres una potrilla así que compórtate como una yegua de tu edad – dijo la madre de Aqua antes de despertar a Aqua sacando le las sabanas haciendo que esta cayera de la cama._

_- "Auch" mama por qué hiciste eso – exclamo Aqua algo adolorida por el golpe._

_- Por nada hija solo para hacer que te levantes de la cama para salir a hacer nuestros deberes - dijo la madre de Aqua con una sonrisa._

_Después de que Aqua fuera despertada de modo algo brusco por su madre, ambas bajaron a desayunar, antes de salir a comenzar con sus labores del día._

_- y dime amor como se porta mi pequeña bebe ? - dijo el padre de Aqua mientras miraba con amor a la madre de esta._

_- bien amor es algo floja de vez en cuando jejejejejeje pero es una buena potrilla_

_- mama no digas eso...yo ya no soy una potrilla - reclamo Aqua algo sonrojada por las palabras de su madre._

_- para mí siempre serás mi bebe - respondió la yegua a su pequeña hija con una amable sonrisa._

_- mama papa los quiero._

_- y nosotros a ti mi bebe...aún recuerdo cuando eras pequeñita y adorable._

_- Mamma ... hvorfor ikke fortelle meg til å rødme._

_- veo que tu abuela Agnes te enseño bien el idioma de nuestro país natal jejejeje_

_- por cierto amor despertaste a izalith ? - inquirió el potro al no ver a su pequeño retoño._

_- mmm no jejejeje primero fui a despertar a Aqua._

_- sapphire amor sabes lo dormilona que es nuestra Izalith._

_- lo se gregor pero hoy es un día muy especial...es el cumpleaños de nuestra Aqua._

_- si amor pero no podemos olvidar a nuestra Izalith._

_- mmm mama papa si gustan yo puedo ir a buscarla? - interrumpió Aqua con una enorme sonrisa._

_- anda ve hija mientras yo les preparare el lonche que se llevaran al colegio._

_- Si mama ahora regreso._

_Luego de esa amena charla con sus padres, Aqua fue a la habitación de su hermanita Izalith para despertarla para que ambas fueran al colegio._

_- hermanita izalith despierta anda que llegaremos tarde al colegio - dijo Aqua mientras movía a su hermana con suavidad para despertarla._

_- Aqua...mmmm es muy temprano deja me dormir un poco más - decía Izalith mientras restregaba uno de sus ojos con su pata._

_- vamos pequeña y dulce hermanita nuestros padres nos esperan para desayunar- dijo la pony mientras acariciaba la crin de su hermanita._

_- Aqua ya no soy una potrilla...así que no me trates como si lo fuera._

_- si lo sé pero aun así siempre serás mi hermanita...ahora vamos tenemos que ir al colegio._

_Momentos más tarde ambas ponys bajaron a tomar su desayuno, para después volver a entablar otra amena charla con sus padres._

_- y dime mi pequeña Izalith...como dormiste ? - pregunto gregor de forma amable y cariñosa a su retoño._

_- "oh. Eh dormido muy bien padre... parece que el resfriado está cediendo - dijo Izalith para luego volver a comer._

_- me alegro de eso mi pequeña...en verdad me tenías muy preocupada - decía sapphire mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Izalith._

_- madre no has oído la frase que reza que yerba mala nunca muere - dijo Aqua mientras revolvía la crin de su hermana._

_- no hija no la eh escuchado pero si he oído la frase que reza que si llegas tarde al colegio te castigo un mes sin panecillos de mora cactus._

_Luego de terminar su desayuno Aqua e Izalith salieron hacia el colegio, iban camino a su escuela cuando se toparon con sus mejores amigas, una yegua un poco mayor que Aqua de nombre Magnolia y su hermanita que tenía la misma edad de Izalith de nombre Night Melody._

_- y dime Aqua ya sabes con quien iras al baile del solsticio de invierno - pregunto Magnolia algo curiosa._

_- en verdad no sé si vaya a asistir Mag...ya que no me interesa mucho eso de los bailes - respondió Aqua a su amiga con una sonrisa - y dime mag tu ya tienes a alguien con quien ir ?_

_- Q - QUE yo... bueno tenía planeado invitar a Heart Storm - respondió Magnolia totalmente sonrojada._

_- en verdad te gusta ese potro jejejejeje_

_Magnolia solo asintió con la cabeza ante la aseveración de su amiga_

_- y tu Night Melody con quien iras - pregunto Izalith con curiosidad a su mejor amiga._

_- B -Bueno yo iré con Lost Horizon - Musito Night Melody con un ligero rubor en su cara._

_- jejeje me alegro por ti amiga mía._

_Vaya vaya pero si son el cuarteto de las ñoñas - dijo una voz detrás de ellas._

_- qué quieres Mindy - decia Aqua mientras rodaba los ojos en señal de molestia._

_- nada Aqua solo ver a mi perdedora favorita cierto Sunset Star._

_- cierto Mindy... ustedes son nuestras perdedoras favoritas...oh como nos gusta llamarlas el club de las tontas - dijo Sunset Star en tono despectivo hacia Aqua y magnolia._

_- me oye Magnolia tu entendiste algo porque yo no._

_- no creo que no Aqua ya que yo tampoco hablo idioma tonto - dijo Magnolia en tono burlon._

_- ustedes están celosas porque yo tendré como mi pareja para el baile a wing fire... el potro mas lindo de toda la escuela - dijo Mindy en un intento desesperado de hacer sentir menos a Aqua y compañía._

_- mira Mindy no me importa con quien vayas a el baile... y me gustaría seguir escuchando tus insultos de preescolar, pero tengo clases a las cuales asistir...y no me gustaría que el profesor moon rider me castigue por tu culpa así que adiós - dijo Aqua para luego darse media vuelta e irse dejando a Mindy con coraje por no poder decirle nada que la ofenda._

_- Aqua antes de ir a clase quiero darte esto - decía Magnolia mientras le entregaba a Aqua una bufanda de color rojo._

_- Gracias amiga no sé qué decir._

_- no digas nada amiga jejejej además hoy es tu cumple años y eso solo es una baratija - dijo Magnolia antes de irse a su respectiva clases._

_- Gracias amiga eres la mejor - dijo Aqua para irse a sus clases no sin antes mirar que Izalith y Night Melody se fueran juntas a clases._

_Mientras tanto en un vagón de tren, tres ponys hablaba entre ellos de algo muy importante._

_- y dime crees que eso se encuentre en ese lugar - dijo una voz femenina._

_- no lo sé pero ellas no nos enviaron hasta aquí solo porque si... no crees Kuro - le respondió un potro a la yegua._

_- se podrían callar intento tocar mi violín - decía uno de los potros mientras tocaba el trino del diablo de Giuseppe Tartini en G menor._

_- usted tan amargo como siempre comandante._

_- si si como sea solo déjame en paz - le respondió el potro a kuro sin dejar de tocar._

_- yo solo espero que eso este en ese lugar ya que estoy harta de viajar en busca de ese maldito objeto y nunca hallarlo - dijo kuro arta de sus constantes viajes por el mundo._

_- o te callas o te meteré el arco de mi violín por donde no te da el sol - dijo el comandante algo fastidiado de que no lo dejaban concentrarse en su melodía._

_JAJAJAJAAJA sí que se levantó de malas comandante en jefe howl - dijo el potro que era el capitán del Equipo._

_- y usted qué opina sobre el tema capitán mud - decía el potro mientras observaba el paisaje._

_- no lo se general zolt pero espero que este en este lugar... en verdad extraño mi hogar - le respondió el capitán mud a su general._

_- yo solo espero encontrar a su maldito que asesino a mi querida sundown y a mi pequeña fate night - decía le potro mientras alunas lagrimas recorrían su rostro._

_- zolt te a seguro que ese maldito traidor pagara por lo que hizo...no podemos dejar que el desgraciado de D - el potro no puedo terminar la oración ya que fue interrumpido por el anuncio del tren el cual decía lo siguiente._

_Próxima parada Snowville._

**...continuara...**

* * *

**bueno mis querido lectores espero y les haya gustado este nuevo fic, espero dejen todo tipo de comentarios tanto negativos como positivos, y antes de despedirme le quiero agradecer de nuevo amigo random389 por su gran ayuda ahora sin nada mas que decir nos leemos luego.**

**"mata ne"**

**traduccion de lo que Aqua dijo: mamá... no digas eso que me sonrojo**


End file.
